fadizawawifandomcom-20200214-history
A PsYcHoPaTh
DECIDE MY FATE = A PsYcHoPaTh is nearly to achive a number of 40 episodes, what do think the 40th video is gonna come out as? Finale, and season continuation True finale, last video Another classic video, and continuation A PsYcHoPaTh is a YouTube series created by Fadi Zawawi and is the main playlist running on the Tiger082762's YouTube channel as of now. This series first started with Fadi and Michael Zawawi's L-I-F-E boot-up and continues with the entire other family. Fadi is the gamer YouTuber who loves to Vlog every single bit of seconds in his life involving his family and everybody he sees in person and almost everywhere he goes. Michael is a shuttle airport driver in Hawaii and is the parent of Fadi Zawawi and Firas Zawawi and has taken both into custody as of now in real-life and brings them food to feed and buys them electronics. Firas is another gamer in the family as a sibling and son and does YouTube for a living, but not quite often cause he has a life and a couple friends that he loves to hang out with at school and at home and gets homework from his middle school. Ha Trong is the Mom of Fadi and Firas Zawawi and used to be Michael's girlfriend and wife, but divorced after the breakdown at California and then moved both Fadi and Firas Zawawi to Hawaii to live with his father, but has brought her husband along the trip. Storyline Past Vlogging On the very first day of getting Fadi's new-fresh clean Camera, he decides to Vlog it by having him and his family go to Anna Miller's as their introduction, Fadi reveals his entire family's name which are heard to be Michael Zawawi Michael Zawawi - (A PsYcHoPaTh Character), Firas Zawawi Firas Zawawi - (A PsYcHoPaTh Character), the Father and the Brother of Fadi Zawawi. Fadi Fadi Zawawi - (A PsYcHoPaTh Character) for the first time gets into Vlogs while their eating food at Anna Miller's. A PsYcHoPaTh First Conflict with Michael Zawawi *Fadi makes up an angry prank idea on his father waiting at the right time to start pissing him off by doing it on YouTube video. Fadi questions Michael about his review and opinion on Friday the 13th, Michael responds with "IT'S A BULLSHIT THING", Fadi says what does he actually think about it, Michael mentions it's his lucky day and then the so-called interview goes on for awhile, until Fadi laughs it out by switching on and off the lightbolb and then Michael flips out and chases him out his room into his brother's room. Toy War Finals *Nearly the end of the Toy-Life Series, Fadi decides to setup a big huge epic conclusion by filming part 1 of it titled Toy War Fight, Fadi sets up the toys in the BTS video and snatches them out in the streets and films it, after filming for awhile, Michael and Alaa interrupts the video and causes a scene with Fadi Zawawi the argument goes on for 3 mins, then Fadi goes back to filming after being disrupted by his father. Awhile from filming Fadi's friend and father starts interrupting the video causing him to get more and more aggressive til he snaps and kicks the swarm of toys everywhere on the streets and then picking it up and fleeing inside his room. The War of the Siblings *On a morning, Fadi notices his brother starting to get violent with him and begins a video tape of him and annoys him by laughing, imprisoning him outside of his room and then throwing his socks all over the corner of his room. Firas starts getting upset and exiles Fadi out of his room, while leaving his room he decides to attempt to piss him off by grabbing the MCDONALD'S Biscuit from the kitchen and tossing it on his knee. Firas loses his temper after finding the Biscuit on his knee and rushing towards his brother's room and chucking the Biscuit ontop of his TV, having the Biscuit be ruined and destroyed. A PsYcHoPaTh Seasons 'Season 1' - 2017 'Season 2' - Middle 2017 'Season 3' - Mid-Way 2017 Angry Freakout Episodes Characters *Fadi Zawawi (main central protagonist) *Michael Zawawi (main central antagonist) *Firas Zawawi (secondary antagonist) *Ha Trung (secondary antagonist) *Bill (secondary antagonist) *Marlin (protagonist) *Peter (protagonist) *Andrew Hopoi (protagonist) *Kobuke (secondary antagonist) *Wes (protagonist) *Mike (protagonist) *Zack (protagonist) *Richard (protagonist) *Shaundy (protagonist) Things Destroyed Trivia *This series is one of the most hated Tiger082762's series onto his YouTube channel. *This series has beaten the viewership of much of Psycho Series (Roblox). Psycho Series (Roblox) References Category:Series Category:Articles Category:McJuggerNuggets Related Pages